Trust in Me
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A kind of sidestory I got when I was watching Rugrats Go Wild too many times with my younger cousins. This idea just popped into my head when I fell asleep. Try it out, I think you'll find it slightly surprising
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is a new story that I've been thinking about ever since I watched Rugrats Go Wild MULTIPLE times with my cousins before we moved. Tell me what you think of the fictional character that I created for Siri. Please Read and Review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or the Wild Thornberrys. They belong to whoever created them. Frankly, I don't want to own them either. **_

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

"Ugh!" Kyra turned toward the cave entrance to see her girlfriend, Siri, climbing through.

"Siri!" Kyra exclaimed, rushing over. "What happened? Where did all these scratches and bruises come from?"

"I tried hunting some puppies that had been stranded on the island with their humans."

Kyra snickered. "You couldn't catch puppies?" she giggled.

"No, they were human babies." Siri growled softly, her head hung. "I didn't realize it until I was about to pounce on them. Though I did have some fun teasing this human girl and her pet. But then a dog humiliated me in front of them; I couldn't catch him and I don't understand why." Siri's shoulders sank as she looked at Kyra.

"Well, are they still on the island?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah," Siri told her, slinking over to the back of the cave.

"Well, the sun is about to set, perhaps they can share some of their food with us."

Siri's ears perked up. "Do you really think they'd do that?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, they will unless they're cannibals." Kyra told her.

Siri giggled and touched noses with her mate before they both turned toward the setting sun to await their brief change back into their humanoid selves. As the sun set, the two cats stood on their hindpaws and let their bones shift into different places. Siri turned into a bronze-skinned woman with rippling muscles and long limbs, flowing black hair and hazel eyes. Kyra turned into a creamy-skinned woman with lean muscles and bodily proportionate limbs, flowing red hair and electric blue eyes. The two looked at each other to make sure their tails had disappeared before jumping down from the cave and making their quick trek down to the beach. It was only fast because of their cat-like reflexes and speed. They arrived on the beach in the shadows to watch the two+ families.

"They seem friendly enough. Though that male eating the baby food does seem a bit off." Kyra said speculatively.

Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up and he looked in their direction. Surreptitiously slipping away, he made his way over to the two women.

"Come back for more?" He asked with a smirk.

"No Spike," Siri told him gently. "We've come to ask your forgiveness for me almost eating your human children. And to ask your human owners if they have any food to spare."

"Well, they caught some fish, but that's about it except crabs." Spike said.

"Thank you Spike. By the way, this is my mate, Kyra. Don't pee on her tail or I may have to mutilate you."

"Nice to meet you, Kyra." Spike said, waving his tail.

Kyra smiled kindly at him and then looked down at both herself and Siri. "We need clothes first." She told her mate.

Siri nodded and sprang back into the trees, resurfacing several minutes later with two dresses that resemble something off the Flintstones. The three of them began walking over. The man with the spiky blue hair noticed the women first and he nudged the man with short red hair. "Hey Chaz, check out the island hotties."

Siri smirked at Kyra as the other woman blushed. Next to notice was the brown-haired woman with the bandanna in her hair.

"Well, hi," she said. "How can we help you?"

"Hello," Kyra said. "I'm Kyra and this is my friend Siri. We were wondering if you would be kind enough to share some of your food with us. Our hunting day wasn't very good and we saw you from our cave…"

Just then a man with a high voice shouted, "No, uh-uh. How do we know you won't eat us? How do we know you won't wait until we're asleep before roasting us in the fire and eating our babies for dessert." As he continued ranting, the man slowly advanced on Kyra until his finger was in her face. "How do we know you won't pick us off one-by-one, making the rest of us scared, frantic and suicidal. How do we know- ouch!"

Everyone turned to where Siri was gripping the man's wrist. "It would do you good to back away from my mate, _now_." Her voice was low and deadly with the feline growl entering it a bit. The man quickly backed away.

"Don't mind him," the brunette woman told them. "He's afraid that we're all going to eat him once we run out of food on the island. Sit and have some fish, there's plenty."

"Thank you?" Kyra said, still a bit dazed from the unexpected verbal attack.

"I'm Betty, by the way. The redhead is Chaz, next to him with the spikey blue hair is Stu, and next to him with the glasses is his brother Drew. The blonde with a lot of lipstick next to him is his wife Charlotte and next to her is Stu's wife, Dee Dee. Then you have Chaz's wife Kira and my husband Lou. Over there are the Thornberrys, Nigel, Marianne, Debby, Eliza and their little boy Donny and the chimp, Darwin."

Everyone waved as they were introduced and Siri moved over to Eliza. "Nice to see you again, Eliza." She said pleasantly, holding out her hand.

"Have we met?" Eliza asked, shaking her hand.

"Yes, I believe the last time you saw me…" Siri bent to whisper in Eliza's ear. ",,, I was covered in clouded spots and threatened to eat you."

Eliza gasped at this and she and Siri moved a bit away. "You're the clouded leopard?" Eliza asked.

Siri nodded. "And my Kyra over there happens to be a striped cheetah. She has both the spots and the stripes. But Eliza, I beg of you a favor. Don't tell any of the adults. Kyra and I have been happy on this island for years. Our friends have made it so that no civilization is started here and we are happy together. Our relationship is strong. Please, we know about your father and his television show. We don't want him to broadcast our island, then hunters will come and Kyra and I have sworn not to kill humans."

Eliza looked into Siri's pleading eyes and nodded. "My lips are sealed." She told her.

Siri smiled her thanks and they began walking back. Kyra was sitting next to Kira and keeping a bit of distance between herself and Lou. "So you're from France?" Kyra was asking and Kira nodded.

"Siri, Kira's been to France. Oh, it must be beautiful there."

"It is," Chaz said happily. "It's where Kira and I fell in love. She was so beautiful in the Paris lights. I couldn't help it."

They gazed into each others' eyes as Siri took a seat next to Kyra. "Ah, true love **is** hard to come by." She said, looking at Kyra. The other woman smiled at her and this drew all of the men's attention.

"Are you two together?" Stu asked slowly, not wanting to provoke Siri.

Kyra turned back to him with a beaming smile. "Yes, we have been for a few years now."

"How long have you been on this island?" Charlotte asked, filing her nails with a sharpened stick.

"Almost fourteen years." Siri said dismissively. "We were best friends when our ship stranded here. Our parents were killed in the crash and so we were the only survivors. We crashed when we were six and had to fend for ourselves. If we didn't have each other, we would have perished, but luckily, we were best friends and practically sisters. It made us realize exactly how important family was and that if you lost it, you had nothing."

Kyra grinned up at Siri as the other adults looked up at each other thoughtfully.

"Don't get us wrong though," Kyra said, laughing. "We had plenty of fights over whose fault it was, but after I nearly got swallowed by an alligator and Siri was bitten by a venomous spider, we realized that we had to stop blaming each other and just work together to survive. We got together when we were about sixteen. By then we had been on the island for about ten years and it was a common ritual. It's actually all we've ever known."

"Wait, you've been here since you were six?" Dee Dee asked. The two women nodded.

"Fourteen years," Drew whispered.

"You poor things, you're only twenty and you haven't seen the world." Kira said.

Kyra turned to Siri and the other woman shrugged. "Well, we've always wondered what was out there and we got a bit lonely because no one ever came by, but we were also thankful because then, people would bring civilization and tear our island apart to make it into some getaway resort. They would scare away the animals and such. It wouldn't be fair to the island itself."

Stu and Drew nodded in agreement, while all the women said, "Good point."

"So, what do you girls do for fun?" Debby asked.

"Hunting, swimming, hiking, running through the trees, racing the alligators, practicing with our spears and bows, taking mudbaths to relax, things like that." Kyra rattled off.

Eliza and Marianne grinned at this as Debby and Charlotte asked, "Mudbaths? Really?"

Siri nodded and said, "But you have to be careful because the spiders get really close if you stay still too long."

At this moment, everyone except the two island women let out a yawn and began getting ready for bed. Siri and Kyra bade them good-bye and went back up to the cave.

"I think that was a good first encounter." Kyra said to which Siri nodded.

"I agree, love. Now, perhaps we can get some sleep? We have hunting to do tomorrow and you promised the alligators you would teach them how to stalk their prey without making so much noise."

Kyra nodded and the two curled up together beneath some spare animal skins. "Siri?" Kyra asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to tell them the truth?"

"No. Humans are too predictable. They'll only use it to their advantage rather than ours. Eliza is the only one who can know." Kyra nodded and snuggled into the warmth of her love, falling asleep within minutes with Siri close behind.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? R&R! n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Check out chapter two while I'm uploading the next chapters. R&R my faithful readers.**_

* * *

**Chapter two**

"I don't know Darwin, she seemed pretty nice when she talked to me. And she said it was against her oath to kill a human anyway. So she wouldn't have really hurt me."

"Yes, but nothing in that oath says anything about chimpanzees, does it?" Darwin asked somewhat accusatory at Eliza's special protection from the clouded leopard.

"Don't worry, Darwin. They won't hurt any of us as long as they know we're keeping the peace and won't lead others to the island."

Darwin huffed. "If you say so, Eliza."

"Come on, Darwin, just because they turn into wild, dangerous cats during the day doesn't mean anything. They're still nice."

Darwin sighed and nodded. Unbeknownst to either, Debby had been walking by and listening.

"They turn into wild cats during the day? Debby asked skeptically. "That means that if Mom and Dad catch them during the day, we'll be off this island faster!"

Hurrying back to the CONVEE, Debby didn't hear the last part of the duo's conversation.

"But we can't tell anyone, Darwin." Eliza told him. "They would be really unhappy if we did."

"Oh yes, and no one knows how savage these girls can get."

Eliza nodded. "Come on, let's get some sleep." The two headed back to the CONVEE, sure that the secret of the two jungle cats was safe.

"Debby, that's ridiculous." Marianne chuckled. "They turn into wild cats during the day? How silly."

"But Mom, it's true. Eliza even talked to them about it. Maybe if we followed them for awhile and then caught them changing, we could follow them and videotape them. Then we'll be able to take those other people and get off this island."

"Debby, what if they don't actually turn into cats during the day?" Marianne asked as she made some sandwiches. "This could all be a trick by Eliza and we could invade their privacy."

Debby pouted for a moment as she tried to figure out a way to convince her mother that she was telling the truth. "Fine, how about we wait a few days to see if we see them during the day. If they don't come down during the day, then can I check it out? If I come up empty then I come up empty."

Marianne looked at her daughter quizzically for a moment and said, "Fine Debby. If they don't come down while the sun is up for another three days, then we'll take into consideration that they're hiding something from us. We'll send you out with a camera so that you can catch them on film and if you come up with nothing, then we can get off this island. Agreed?"

Debby nodded with a grin and began planning how she would go about this. She couldn't tell Eliza because the redhead would go against it because she wanted to protect nature.

"I guess I'm on my own this time." Debby murmured as she thought more on a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter3**

Siri laughed as she and Kyra watched the alligators try to catch their prey.

"Don't worry, Monique," Kyra cooed to the saddened gator. "You were almost on top of her by the time she realized you were there. You've improved, just keep working a it, ok?"

Monique nodded, a smile coming to her lips. Siri turned to Alexander to find him stalking a poisonous species of spider. "Alexander, no!"

She ran between him and the spider as he opened his mouth to bite it. Alexander closed his mouth and bit into Siri's leg, making the clouded leopard scream in pain. Alexander looked down his snout to find Siri in his mouth and quickly let go. "I'm sorry Siri!" he cried, afraid she would scold him.

"Don't worry, Alex." She panted, unwilling to try and walk on her leg. "I was trying to stop you from eating a poisonous spider. Are you alright?"

Alexander nodded and said, "I should be askin' you that. I'm sorry about your leg."

Siri shrugged it off and slowly tested her leg. Her pupils dilated and she roared loudly so that everything within a few miles became scared and took off.

"Siri!" Kyra scolded. "You just made Bones lose her lunch!"

Siri looked up at her with flattened ears. "Sorry." She murmured, limping over to Bones. "I didn't mean to Bones. I'm sorry."

Bones shrugged and looked at her leg. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was trying to stop Alexander from eating a poisonous spider, but he got me instead."

Kyra's eyes widened and she examined Siri's leg. "I'll have to patch it up…"

"Or, we could ask those nice people down on the beach if they could patch me up." Siri said, remembering the last time Kyra had given her herbs. The striped cheetah had forbade her from hunting for an entire week over a few scratches from some birds.

"But they'll hunt you!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it." Alexander said in his thick New Orleans accent. "Let's go Siri." Siri nodded and touched noses with Kyra before heading after Alexander.

The pair was a few feet from the beach when Siri began stumbling. "Bloodloss." She murmured, staggering out of the bushes and toward the people sitting on the beach. The humans looked in terror as Siri came closer, but relaxed slightly as she collapsed at their feet.

"Look," Betty said softly.

"I think it's hurt." Dee Dee whispered.

"No," Lou said. "It's food!"

He raced forward with a stick and Siri closed her eyes, but a growl from nearby told her that Alexander had her back. Lou screamed and raced back to the others as the Thornberrys came over to check out all the fuss.

"Nigel!" Marianne exclaimed happily.

"Yes, Marianne! It DOES exist!" The two laughed happily as Eliza came forward.

"Siri?" she whispered.

"Hey!" Eliza looked up at the alligator. "Are you here to help or hurt?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"Help." Eliza replied.

"You can understand me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm Eliza, a friend of Siri's."

"Alexander, also a friend. I accidentally bit her leg and now she's going faint from bloodloss. Do you think you could help her?"

Eliza nodded an went back to her family. "Mom! Dad! I think she's hurt!" Everyone turned to where the alligator rolled Siri over to show her broken leg.

"Nigel, how will we get footage if it's hurt?" Marianne asked worriedly.

"We'll help her." Nigel said determinedly.

Marianne nodded and turned to her oldest. "Debby, go back to the CONVEE and get some healing supplies."

Kira stepped up. "Betty, Dee Dee, Charlotte, could you help me make a bed of leaves and other such soft things? Stu, Drew, Chaz, you three help Nigel pick her up and set her on it."

Everyone nodded and began moving about doing the things they needed. Dee Dee collected leaves while Charlotte found spiderwebs and Betty and Kira got together some driftwood to outline the bed. Debby and Eliza raced to the CONVEE to get the medical supplies appearing moments later with their arms full. The men seemed to be having trouble lifting Siri and Lou decided to help. Even with him, it wasn't enough so Alexander helped them by putting his snout under Siri and picking her up. They all carried her over to the bed of leaves and such and laid her down.

While Marianne and Eliza cleaned the wounds, Betty and Dee Dee applied the alcohol and Charlotte capped it all off with wrapping the gauze around Siri's leg. When they had finished, Siri looked up at them gratefully and attempted to stand. They all moved back a bit to give her some space and she tested her leg, walking a few steps before falling to the sand.

A small purr from behind them made everyone turn and gasp as a striped cheetah came out of the trees and approached Siri. Siri crawled over to the other cat and smiled up at her, rubbing her head along that of the cheetah. "Isn't that cute!" Dee Dee sighed.

The three animals looked up at the humans and began backing away into the trees. The Alligator disappeared first, but the cheetah and the leopard stayed behind for just a bit longer before turning and slowly walking into the trees, turning their heads and looking back before disappearing.

"Do you believe me now?" Debby asked Marianne, who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I do. But be careful because we don't want to anger them after earning their trust." Debby nodded; getting off the island seemed more real than before now.

* * *

_**So, what'd'ya think? Tell me! n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Debby slowly made her way up to the cave. It was a few minutes before dawn when she finally got there and she sat down heavily, leaning against the side of the cave. When she turned, Debby switched on the camera on her head and began filming as the two women transformed and took off down the slope. Following after them, Debby complained quietly about having to follow them through woods and trees instead of a nice warm beach. As she tracked the two cats through the jungle, Debby kept the thought of getting off the island firmly in her head and continued after Siri. Until of course, the clouded leopard led her to the alligators. Thinking quickly, Debby climbed a tree and looked on from above.

Watching as Siri growled and roared to the green lizards, Debby sighed and decided to climb down. NOT A GOOD IDEA! She stopped climbing down as Siri began moving away. Jumping from tree to tree, Debby followed her through the trees until she found that she couldn't go any further. Looking around, the blonde found that she was on the edge of a meadow. Watching as Siri curled her tail around Kyra's, Debby couldn't help but think how cute they were when they touched noses. As the two laid down in the grass, Debby covered her eyes and put her earplugs in.

Waiting until she felt movement beneath her, Debby looked down to see Siri and Kyra moving off into the trees. Looking at the sun, Debby realized that it was sunset and she was due back at camp. Moving swiftly through the trees, Debby turned off the camera and hurried onto the beach.

"Mom!" she called happily. "I got it!"

She held the camera for them and Marianne grinned. "Let's see it!" Going into the CONVEE, Marianne put the video in the VCR and watched as Siri and Kyra changed.

"Good job, Debby!" she exclaimed, hugging her daughter. "Now, Nigel has the footage he needs to make his next episode!"

"Let's go tell him." Debby led her mother out of the CONVEE and the two headed toward the group of people.

"Dad!" Debby called exuberantly. "Dad! We got the footage! We got footage of the clouded leopard…" Debby stopped when she realized that Siri and Kyra were also amongst the group.

"You **what**?" Eliza shouted in trepidation.

"You _what_?" Nigel asked gleefully.

"Eliza, you promised!" Siri roared, glaring at the redhead.

"I didn't tell anyone but Darwin!" Eliza exclaimed. "I swear!"

Siri growled at her and changed into half of her cat self and half of her human self in front of them all. "You are all no longer welcome here." She snarled. "I suggest you get into your moving vehicle and you go. NOW!"

All of the adults rushed to pick up their suddenly crying babies and hurried toward the CONVEE. Siri watched them go coldly and turned to Kyra sadly. "I thought we could trust her." She murmured as she changed back into a full human.

"What do we do now, Siri?" Siri looked down at her love and sighed.

"We wait for the chaos to ensue." She murmured, putting an arm around the smaller girl as they watched the CONVEE float away.

* * *

_**What do you think of that? Send me a review and I'll know what you think. ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter five**

"What do you mean you knew?" Nigel demanded of his daughter.

"Well, I had promised Siri I wouldn't tell anyone. And I didn't, at least not anyone who could speak English."

"But then…" Everyone turned to Marianne and Debby.

"Debby told me about it and I thought she was joking, so I granted her the equipment so that she could go satisfy herself. I didn't think she would actually get it until she showed me the tape."

"What tape?" Betty asked, moving forward.

Marianne slid the tape inside and said, "Cover the babies' eyes."

All of the parents covered their kids' eyes as they watched the tape. All watching gasped at the footage on the tape and Lou groaned.

"How are we going to survive now?" he asked.

"We have plenty of food for everyone." Nigel sighed. "I will turn an edited version of the footage into the company when we reach land and then we will drop all of you off back at your home."

"How do we know those two jungle cats won't come after us?" Lou demanded.

"Because all they care about is their island." Marianne told him. Lou nodded as Eliza looked out the window glumly.

"They think I betrayed them." She said sadly.

"Eliza dear, I'm sorry." Marianne told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If I had known it was supposed to be a secret, I wouldn't have lent Debby the footage."

"But we'd still be back on that island." Debby whined. Everyone glared at her and she groaned, turning away to look out her own window.

Eliza sighed and said, "I'm going up top."

Marianne nodded and let her go, watching guiltily as her daughter climbed the stairs. A few weeks later, Marianne and Nigel were in the studio trying to use the footage while putting Nigel in as well.

"Wait," Nigel said. "How about we use a nighttime backdrop rather than a daytime backdrop? To make sure that the species doesn't die out?" The show producers nodded and changed the backdrop to nghtitme.

As she and Nigel acted out the show, Marianne thought about the repercussions the show would have because a lot of hunters watched Nigel's show. Sighing when the production was over, Marianne decided to let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

_**Sorry the chapters are so short, but I guess that was the only way, but what do you think? Send me a review and I'll know what you think. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

"Here they come, Kyra!" Siri shouted, running alongside her mate.

"We can't dodge them for long, Siri!" Kyra replied, sweat visible through the thin layer of fur she had.

"We have to try." Siri told her, speeding up with Kyra doing the same. Suddenly, gunshots penetrated the air and a bullet nearly embedded itself in Kyra's flank. The striped cheetah cried out in surprise and fear, putting on a burst of speed.

"Alexander!" Siri called. "We need your help!"

Four Alligators appeared and looked at the two wild cats. "Hunters!" Siri panted.

"We'll take care of them." Alexander said determinedly, his lips pulling back over his teeth. "You two hide in the trees while their distracted."

Siri and Kyra nodded, running behind them as the hunters moved closer. The two cats heard roars and screams and took their chance to climb the trees. Alexander noticed that they had gotten to safety and told the other alligators to back off. The large lizards receded back into the water and the hunters continued their pursuit of the two cats.

"I think we've lost them for now." Siri whispered to Kyra. The striped cheetah nodded, but Siri could tell she was really afraid.

"Let's head up to the cave." The clouded leopard whispered. "It's almost nightfall."

Kyra nodded and the two raced for the cave. Jumping from one tree to the next, Kyra stepped on a bad branch and went falling to the ground with a roar of surprise. "Kyra!" Siri shouted, turning back.

Kyra landed with a loud thud and Siri heard the hunters give an exclamation of excitement. Jumping from the tree, Siri landed next to her fallen love. "Kyra, come on, we have to go." Siri's eyes widened in worry when Kyra neither answered nor moved.

"Kyra?" she asked, nudging the other cat. "Kyra please wake up."

Kyra didn't move and Siri heard the hunters getting closer. "There's only one thing to do."

Siri prepared herself to attack and as the hunters came into view, she pounced. Biting into the leg of one human, Siri's claws sunk into the arms of another. Ripping chunks of meat out of the leg she was biting, Siri made deep gouges in the man's arms before letting them both go. The third and fourth hunters went down under two heavy blows of the leopard's massive paws. The fifth took off running in fright, seeing that his friends were down. Siri returned to Kyra and slowly nudged under her, picking her up until she was on her back. Climbing the mountain, Siri made it to the cave and set Kyra down on the spare animal skins.

"Come on Kyra," Siri begged. "Wake up!" Siri waited past dawn and long into the night until Kyra finally woke up, roughly three o clock the next morning.

"Kyra!" Siri exclaimed happily, hugging the younger woman to her. "Do you hurt? Where at? Do you have a headache?"

"No, Siri," Kyra laughed hoarsely. "I'm fine. It was just a small fall."

"Small? You've been knocked out for hours! I was so worried about you."

"Don't worry, love. I'm awake now." Siri nodded and kissed the redhead's cheek.

"What are we going to do about the hunters?" Kyra asked fearfully, looking at the slowly brightening sky.

"Well, they only want me, so you can stay up here in the cave during the day and come out at night."

Kyra shook her head. "I'm staying with you. What if you're shot? I wouldn't know it because I'd be up here. If you get shot, I'm coming to make sure you get to safety."

Siri looked into her mate's blue eyes and sighed, knowing she couldn't win this argument. "Fine, but if you get hurt again…"

"I won't." Kyra said firmly, pressing a gentle kiss to Siri's lips. "Now you should sleep, you've been awake all night."

Siri nodded and slowly laid down as Kyra curled up beside her and the two fell asleep, tossing and turning over what to do to save themselves and their island.

The next morning, Kyra and Siri headed out to go hunting. As they stalked through the trees, they kept a watchful eye out for any signs of hunters. As Siri was stalking a bird, she heard a roar behind her and saw two hunters trying to pull a struggling Kyra toward the beach. Kyra was trapped in a net and she was using her claws and teeth to try and struggle out, but the rope was thick.

"Siri!" Kyra cried.

Siri took off running for her mate, but just as she was about to jump out of the bushes at the hunters, a tranquilizer dart hit her. She brushed it away and continued moving toward her target. Two more darts flew at her and Siri felt them beginning to affect.

"No!" she told herself. "You have to save Kyra first. Save Kyra!"

Continuing on, Siri arrived on the beach to find the men loading an unconscious Kyra into a crate to be put aboard a ship. She stumbled forward and was nearing the men taking her mate when the darkness finally collapsed on her.

* * *

_**Yay! A Longer Chapter! Congratulate me and tell me what you think in a review, flame, compliment or otherwise.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter seven**

Eliza sighed as she sat in the CONVEE. For once, they weren't traveling anywhere, but just simply sitting back and actually relaxing. Turning on the television, Eliza began flipping through the channels.

"…thought you loved me!"

"Hasta la vista, baby. You have…"

"…clouded leopard has now been found, along with…"

"The name's Syndrome!"

Eliza's eyes widened and she suddenly changed back to the news. Looking at the footage being displayed on the screen, Eliza's eyes widened in horror as she watched both Siri and Kyra being taken to two separate cages in the zoo.

"Let me out!" Siri roared as they locked her door.

"Siri!" Kyra called from the cage next to her.

"Kyra!" Siri responded. They stuck their paws through the bars, but they weren't close enough to touch.

"As you can see," the reporter said. "These two beasts are quite vicious and may attack if not kept caged."

"Who are you calling vicious!" Siri demanded, glaring at the news reporter.

Eliza went up to the roof of the CONVEE and said, "Mom, can we go to the San Francisco zoo?"

"Why?" Marianne asked lazily.

"Because there are a couple of friends there that I need to see."

Mairanne looked at her in confusion. "Friends?" she asked. "In the zoo?"

Eliza nodded. "Remember our trip to that deserted island?"

Marianne nodded and understanding lit her face. "They've been captured?" she asked in horror.

Eliza nodded and Marianne turned to her husband. "Nigel, we have to help them."

Nigel nodded. "Right you are, my dear. Come on girls, we're going to San Francisco!"

Eliza cheered and went back down to start the CONVEE while Debby complained about ruining her tan. As the family sped toward San Francisco, Eliza wondered if Siri would forgive her. Arriving at the zoo, Eliza jumped out and ran inside to see the clouded leopard, trying to pick her lock with her claws.

"Siri!" Eliza called in relief.

The clouded leopard stopped and looked up, a small growl slipping through her teeth. "What do you want?" Siri demanded.

"I wanted to apologize for letting this happen to you." Eliza replied. "I'm so sorry, I should have destroyed that footage when my dad wasn't looking."

"You mean, you didn't have anything to do with it?" Kyra asked from the next cage over.

"No, that was my sister and my mom. I would never tell your secret unless you asked me to. Are they treating you ok in here?"

Siri nodded slowly. "But I'm in a cage. How am I supposed to exercise when I'm in a cage. I can't even go near my mate because she's a pawlength out of my reach."

Eliza thought a moment before getting an idea. "What if I came back at night and tried to let you out?" she asked.

"Or you could just stay in the zoo after closing time." Kyra suggested as Siri went back to trying to pick her lock. "You could ask the lions to hide you."

Eliza nodded and moved over to the lion den. "Hello?" she called in.

"Who's there?" a large female lion demanded.

"Hi, I'm Eliza." Eliza said.

"Nice name." The lion replied, turning away.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled. "What's your name?"

"Kirari." The lion responded.

"That's a beautiful name. Kirari, do you think you could help me?"

The lion turned in surprise. "You can understand me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, but could you do me a favor?" Kirari nodded. "When it's closing time, do you think your pride could hide me in your den until everyone's gone?"

"Why?"

"There are two friends in the zoo that are different than the rest of you and they need to get back to their home. Could you help me?"

Kirari nodded and left to go tell the other lions what was going on. Eliza wandered around the zoo until closing time and spoke to the monkey for awhile. When it was finally closing time, Eliza returned to the den and found a kind of hole waiting for her.

"Just crouch down in it and we'll stand around you so that you're hidden from sight."

Eliza nodded and crouched down as the zookeepers brought the lions their food. Once the zookeepers had gone, Eliza stood and thanked the lions.

"Oh, and Eliza?" Eliza turned. "Tell Siri, Kirari said it was nice to see her again." Eliza nodded and climbed out, making her way over to Siri's cage.

"Siri?" she called.

"I'm here." The clouded leopard replied.

"Alright. I'm going to try and pick the lock."

Siri nodded and watched as Eliza took one of Debby's hairpins from her pocket and began jiggling it in the lock. After about ten minutes, the lock made a small click and opened up. Eliza smiled in triumph and opened the door so that Siri could step out. The clouded leopard smiled at her in thanks and ran over to Kyra's cage.

"Kyra?" she called softly.

"Siri?" Kyra asked, stirring from sleep. "How did you get out?"

"Eliza helped me. Stand back; I'm going to break the lock off." Kyra scooted a bit further away and Siri wrapped her strong jaws around the lock, biting into it and breaking it in one smooth motion. Eliza opened the door for Kyra and the striped cheetah bounded out, rubbing her head along Siri's.

"Come on," Eliza said, motioning for them to follow her. The two big cat's hurried after her and as they passed the lion's pit, Siri stopped.

"Kirari?" she called. The lioness came out. "Thanks for helping her."

Kirari smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure to help a friend Siri. Now hurry after your mate before she gets too far."

Siri smiled and nodded, bounding after Kyra and Eliza. They left the gates as quietly as they could and the two big cats transformed into their human forms.

"Let's get you two home." Eliza said as Nigel began driving away.

* * *

_**TADA! Eliza to the rescue! I think it's wonderful how she saved them. Tell me what you think about the rescue. **__**^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the last chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter eight**

The CONVEE landed on the island once more and the doors opened. Siri and Kyra stepped out as the sun's last rays were dying and looked at their home happily. It seemed that once the hunters got the clouded leopard and the striped cheetah, they had left the place alone. Turning back to the family in the vehicle they grinned.

"Thank you for all your help." Kyra said, moving forward to embrace Eliza. "If not for you, who knows how long we would have been in that zoo."

"If not for us, you wouldn't have been in the zoo in the first place." Marianne said guiltily. "We're terribly sorry for the trouble we've caused you."

Siri sighed. "It's alright. It seems the hunters have left now since we're the only ones of our kind. Just, be careful what you film because we may be the only ones of our species, but there are others like us. Just be careful, alright?"

The family nodded and rode away. Siri and Kyra climbed the mountain to their home and collapsed on the furs.

"It's good to be home." Kyra said, snuggling into Siri's side.

Siri chuckled and threw an arm around Kyra's waist. "I know. Do you think the animals missed us?"

A sudden cheer from the cave entrance answered her question. "You're back!" all of the animals on the island shouted, running over and hugging the girls.

Alexander grinned down at them. "How did you escape?"

"Eliza and her family helped us get out of the zoo." Siri replied, rubbing noses with a chipmunk.

"Well, good. Did you forgive them?"

"Yes, I did. They weren't meaning any harm; they just wanted to inform the world on new animals. Everything else was collateral damage." Alexander nodded and the animals soon left so that the girls could get some sleep.

"That was nice." Kyra murmured.

"Indeed." Siri agreed, yawning as she and Kyra curled underneath their furs. "Have sweet dreams Kyra."

"I love you too Siri." Kyra murmured, falling into sleep with Siri close behind.

* * *

_**What do you think? Soory about how short it is, but... The girls are back in the wild and happy in their home again. I think it's kind of… dare I say it, cute? I like it, but I want to know what you think of it. Tell me in reviews. N.n **__**^_^**_


End file.
